


Keepsake

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Adra Bán [15]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, PoE Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: It is her weakness, her indulgence – but sometimes, she needs to forget about the reality of her choices. And this is all she has: a familiar scent and memories.





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> (PoE inktober, prompt 28: Keepsake)

She is supposed to be the responsible thaynu of Caed Nua, and usually that is enough to make her focus on her duties. But no one can be strong all the time.

So on days when she is too tired, when loneliness is a crushing weight on her soul, Eidis retires earlier, takes a long bath, put on her simplest nightgown, and then lights a piece of adra incense. It is her weakness, her indulgence – but sometimes, she needs to forget about the reality of her choices. And this is all she has: a familiar scent and memories.

She curls up in bed, wrapped in blankets, watches the flames dancing in the fireplace, and imagines that the shadows trembling over her pillows are his hair. Closing her eyes, she recalls the image of Thaos, of his face hovering over hers. Then, breathing in the smell of incense, she slips into the memory.

Just a brief goodnight kiss, nothing more. His arms around her, making her feel warm and secure. His palm on hers. His murmur in her ear, soft words in Engwithan that calm her even now, as an echo speaking to her from the past.

This is reckless, willingly drowning in memories like that. Besides, he is gone, and she should not. But he will never know, and this hurts no one but her, and this is the only medicine she has at her disposal – bitter, but still soothing. Those images are where he still lives, as himself – in the love of that girl from another life. In hers, too, because it has taken root in her soul.

With enough focus, the vision seems almost real, making it easy to believe he would still be here if she opened her eyes. She does not. She sinks deeper into that picture she has conjured in her mind, where there is nothing but the two of them. No pain, no worries. Just that brief moment of luminosity.

Eidis falls asleep, lulled by his even breaths and the rhythm of his heartbeat so close that she could mistake it for her own.


End file.
